The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing data centers, such as those for cloud computing, are increasingly used in the modern time as a part of a server. Management node plays a vital role in server management and there is an immense need to handle management node failover scenario. However, it is a challenge to provide a cost-effective management node failover mechanism to build a system with high reliability.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.